Techniques for securing data, such as personal data or biometric data, are well known. For example, two-dimensional matrix coding technology uses so-called two-dimensional bar code symbologies. A two-dimensional symbology typically includes a matrix that occupies a uniform amount of space having a generally rectangular or square shape. Instead of bars and spaces, as used in 1-dimensional bar codes, round or square marks disposed at particular rows and columns of the matrix correspond to the information being conveyed. As a result, a two-dimensional matrix symbology can include significantly more data within a given volume of space than a conventional one-dimensional bar code.
Area symbologies, such as those commercially known under the tradenames Vericode™ or Data Matrix™ or Code One™ are well known two-dimensional bar code symbologies. Typically, in these techniques, information is encoded by an appropriate technique such as by encoding the information into Reed-Solomon blocks. A data matrix that contains a plurality of data cells is then generated from the encoded information. Next, the data matrix is converted to a bitmap image, in the form of a symbol, and the image is printed on an object, label, box, etc. For example, symbols of this type are now in common usage in various applications, such as inventory control, point of sale identification, or logistical tracking systems.
When data is secured by using such symbologies, the information contained within the symbol can only be obtained by using an optical imaging system to decipher the symbol. That is, some image processing technique is needed. Generally, an image of the symbol is first obtained with an imaging system. Next, the symbol is graphically processed to identify a data matrix of the symbol and the data matrix is electronically analyzed to decode the message. This can include decoding the Reed-Solomon blocks of the data matrix, for example. As such, the data contained within the symbol can be read and used. Because the optical devices and the associated decoding algorithms that are used to decode such symbols can be controlled in a secure manner, an added layer of security can be provided for such symbology techniques. However, because these symbology techniques rely on a physical symbol to encode data, these techniques are limited to applications where a physical symbol can be provided and optically accessed for reading.